


batmans return

by Rangerfan58



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: what if in the episode the man who killed Batman, Batman was thought dead for several months instead of a few days?





	batmans return

Well it had been a few months since the Batman had been killed and Gotham PD was still trying to recover from his loss, sure the rest of the Bat clan as they were called helped out but everyone was getting overwhelmed but also after Batman's death the police decided they needed to know exactly who the Bat clan were. So Barbara and Dick revealed themselves and also revealed that Bruce Wayne was Batman but the police helped keep it a secret so that no one suspected the truth and commissioner Gordon and Barbara helped each other thru the trials. In the commissioners office

"man commissioner I'm surprised that batgirl and robin have handled things so well"

"I know Bullock…I know"

"do you…do you think Batman would be proud of our efforts?"

"I'm sure he would be Bullock, I'm sure he would be"

"yeah but still we all got surprised that day we had the others tell us so they could have someone to talk to didn't they"

"that we did, that we did"

"so are they on patrol tonight?"

"yes but they do answer to the bat signal if need be"

"yeah hey uh commissioner, they  _are_  taking breaks every now and then right?"

"to be honest I'm not sure Bullock, now then don't you have a prisoner that needs questioning?"

"Montoya is handling it"

"what for?"

"she knows the guy from a previous arrest and according to the others if she's not the one interrogating he gets everyone else to do whatever he wants"

"I see very well but make sure to get the notes from her later"

"don't worry I will"

meanwhile in a worse part of the city some of the criminals were getting beaten by batgirl and robin for return to arkham asylum when suddenly a third party showed up and started fighting the criminals as well but they disappeared as fast as they appeared and the two remaining members of the bat clan knew it wasn't police because they would've stuck around longer

"ok so now what batgirl?"

"easy, we forget this happened and we get the police here to take the criminals away"

and so this continues for several more weeks when finally their mysterious helper decides to reveal themselves when the bat clan and the police were in major trouble

"that was a bad idea Joker"

"B…B…B…Batman…but how?"

the police and bat clan are shocked

" _Batman_?"

"that's for me to know and for you to try and figure out if you can"

and so finally Joker is defeated and taken back to arkham while Gordon and the bat clan go to his office to talk

"ok Bruce how did you survive the explosion?"

"how do you know my name?"

"we made these two tell us theirs and from their they also told us yours"

(sighs) "I was hoping to keep this a secret"

"well be grateful that we know because all of GCPD has been covering for Bruce Wayne since you supposedly died as Batman"

"I see well at least now I know that we'll always have the support of at least GCPD"

"yes you will"

and with that things return to normal, well almost normal the police were more supportive of the bat clan throughout the ages and when Terry picked up where Bruce left off he had a little bit of help from Barbara Gordon as well as the rest of the GCPD though the younger ones didn't understand the policy the older ones that had been alive when the policy was made, even if now retired did understand and backed her one hundred percent


End file.
